


Always

by phanspn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan coming out video, Phanfiction, YouTube Video, relationship announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: And he said, "Always and forever, no matter what."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and basically just tooth rotting fluff- enjoy!

"You ready for this, Bear?" Phil said, looking beside him. Dan smiled and grabbed the older mans hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, looking into Phil's eyes. Phil broke down in laughter and Dan followed.

"God, that was the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." 

"You love it."

"I love you." 

Dan sighed and switched the camera on. 

"Let's do it."

"Hello Dan and Phil games deep dark secrets!" Phil said in a deep voice. Dan laughed and looked to Phil.

"Really, deep dark secrets? That's what you're going for?" Dan laughed, but Phil just shrugged with a smile and continued with his intro.

"Ah- so this isn't the kind of video we usually do, especially on the gaming channel. But, it's something that is super important to the both of us so we thought it'd be best to post it on our shared channel." Phil said, looking over at Dan to continue.

"As you guys know, Phil and I met about five years ago. We've been living together and filming together for three years- but there's something we've been, uh, keeping from you."

"There are two bedrooms in our house." Dan continued. "But we, ah, only use one of them? Did that make sense or just sound really dirty?" Dan said and both men laughed. 

"Yeah, um, Dan and I are dating!" The words came out of Phil's mouth so naturally and familiar, yet he knew that they would absolutely shock their viewers.

"We've actually been engaged for four weeks, and we thought that it was the right time to share this with you all." Phil said and they both held up their hands to show off their gold engagement bands, before linking their hands and lowering them to Dan's knee.

"We don't want you guys to feel like this is something we've been intentionally hiding from you." Dan added. "We just wanted to keep it private for a bit, and enjoy the time we had together without the internet knowing." He finished.

"Yeah." Phil agreed. "But we're both happier than we've ever been, and we can't wait to start this next chapter of our life together and with you." He said, and Dan leaned over to press a kiss to the older man's lips

"Okay guys, sorry this video was so short, but this won't replace the upload for this week so there'll be a a Sims 4 out tomorrow as usual." Dan said. 

"Lots of love to you all." Dan said, and then switched the camera off.

Dan sat back down, this time onto his fiancé's lap, and smiled. 

"Well that's that then, Philly!" He smiled, and brought their lips together for a long and passionate kiss. Phil hummed in agreement, falling onto his back and rolling so that he was on top of Dan.  
"I love you so bloody much, Bear" he sighed, and rolled beside Dan, laying his head on the younger man's chest.

"Always?" Dan asked, 

"Always." Phil replied.


End file.
